MrTed1998
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNiFj8nA-1I 13:45 Review of bootleg lego Pokémon Go Minifigures from Dargo 44 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2UKJB5UEj8 8:09 Lego bootleg review. 4 Pokemon go sets from SY. Set D review only. 19 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MERmjlD3bM8 2:43 OMC Pingu kiddie ride. (Lego version.) 2.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uajN9nDqP6k 11:18 Lego bootleg review. Pokémon Go Minifigures and iPhones sets from SL Toys. (Part 1.) 22 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UZDECpc8c8 12:39 Lego bootleg review. Pokémon Go Minifigures and iPhones sets from SL Toys. (Part 2.) 33 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfbN98U35Oo 9:12 Lego bootleg review. Pokémon Go Minifigures and iPhones sets from SL Toys. (Part 3.) 22 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO89Yy5Yb_Y 12:02 Lego bootleg review. Pokémon Go Minifigures and iPhones sets from SL Toys. (Part 4.) 34 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFPdchThW5U 5:18 Me on the fairytale brook at Legoland Windsor resort. 179 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bp_0bRkW9M 13:52 Lego bootleg review. Pokémon Go Charizard VS Blastoise set from SY. (Part 1.) 24 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRLVSeWGLUU 11:52 Lego bootleg review. Pokémon Go Charizard VS Blastoise set from SY. (Part 2.) 42 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liuKWjkgvVQ 14:45 Lego bootleg review. Pokemon go gym sets from JX elephant. (Part 1.) 19 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFrw7f3BLnY 11:13 Lego bootleg review. Pokemon go gym sets from JX elephant. (Part 2.) 34 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALg789NviZ8 10:53 Lego bootleg review. Pokemon go gym sets from JX elephant. (Part 3.) 12 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waQDI7J4zZ8 12:24 Lego review. Lego elves. The goblin king's evil dragon. (Part 1.) 63 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afRyJBj8MUU 4:06 Lego review. Lego elves. The goblin king's evil dragon. (Part 2.) 15 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujliR4691PE 11:33 Lego review. Lego elves. The goblin king's evil dragon. (Part 3.) 14 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u6Wum2aeZw 14:10 More lego bootleg Pokemon go sets from SY. (Part 1.) 14 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SQ2RqWOs9I 8:40 More lego bootleg Pokemon go sets from SY. (Part 2.) 13 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRyiH5rnVb0 0:44 A. E. I. O. U. at the BBC prom. 16 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9RxlDD6-LE 12:41 Lego bootleg review. Lego friends mini doll figure sets from SY. (Part 1.) 98 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbDMFb_Bspw 13:05 Lego bootleg review. Lego friends mini doll figure sets from SY. (Part 2.) 52 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1msh64ABOQY 6:51 Lego bootleg review. Lego friends mini doll figure sets from SY. (Part 3.) 51 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaNhD7htu6I 2:07 OMC Postman Pat kiddie ride. (Lego version.) 1.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HukMRlvGIhE 11:22 Lego elves. The Capture of Sophie Jones set review. 42 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQyoJiCNo34 3:07 My lego custom minifigures of me and my family. 16 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKiB1MePRH8 11:35 Lego bootleg Pokémon Go spinning model set from SL Toys. 92 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTGfKwp0LU8 0:17 DinoBabies clip. Labrea sings about a falling star. 631 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsKR19lotoE 1:41 Pingu seed's of happiness. 576 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMq-uecHYXU 1:07 Paramount means family entertainment. (MrTed1998 style.) 2.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSt4IGXr9Do 3:09 AMV1 Butterfly. 146 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwfndQCuLQU 16:07 Lego friends heartlake city playground set review. (The Powerpuff Girls are joining in!) 74 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmRCR6xLTY8 1:18 Me doing the powerpuff girls team challenge at MCM Comic Con. 370 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcqO9qDS-bY 2:37 AMV2 Wet Paint. (MrTed1998 Version.) 291 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DM77UIKMWY 13:43 Bootleg Lego friends mini sets from lele review. 59 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWZwp6NRRYQ 21:51 Lego Disney Moana ocean voyage set review. (Plus 2 Bootleg Sets.) 20 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfnzW_akPEg 3:12 AMV3 Something that I want. (MrTed1998 Version.) 118 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XLImMIyjqE 22:11 Bootleg Lego friends pop star mini doll figure sets from Lele and JLB review. 249 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVenuIaynQc 8:59 Lego friends snow resort off roader set review. 10 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhOdUJa0hbc 1:43 AMV4 Get the sillies out. (MrTed1998 Version.) 161 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps5L5FVusNQ 24:48 Lego Disney Anna's Snowy Adventure set review. (Plus a bootleg set.) 6 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJOyShgnoP0 4:37 CMV: The Star. 421 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNp4TjUaQ4g 18:49 Two Lego friends Snow Resort polybag sets review. 11 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnSR3uuDtDE 1:36 CMV: I Love Snow. 258 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VqPUg9VjKw 1:59 CMV: Knock On Wood. 326 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vquOWaWkhFw 20:39 Bootleg Lego frozen sets from Lele review. 45 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilf1PMtjKGk 13:43 Tomy Thomas and friends Big Loader playset review. 33 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2mg4qdtkFs 0:45 My 2018 intro. 91 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pQkSK7yiE0 12:05 Lego Friends Olivia's deluxe bedroom set review. 38 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sXi11Cl6Ug 15:31 Lego Disney Mulan's training day set review. 23 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO1SVPji-zM 16:45 Lego friends Stephanie Soccer Practice Set Review. (Me and Headless Bill are join here.) 29 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bsSpzoxTNE 3:02 AMV5 We Love Cartoons. (MrTed1998 version.) 217 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKiR6ExLboA 0:31 Mcvitie's Penguin - Fish and Chip Shop. 791 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4Qf57UzYzM 19:50 Lego friends Emma's art cafe set review. 21 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9POcHPkFRr4 20:36 Lego friends Mia's bedroom set and Stephanie's bedroom set review. 15 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgvxrB5EWXg 2:29 AMV6 The Alphabet Song. 26 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trHb9nQsEAU 28:58 Bootleg Lego My Little Pony minifigure set from SY review. 13 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvRQSNQqIy0 16:05 Bootleg Lego Pokémon Go minifigure sets from Lele review. 3 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg9CRZdwXEs 8:50 LeapFrog LeapPad Lil's Loose Tooth. UK Version. (Part 1.) 15 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP5oQ8sqdsI 6:16 LeapFrog LeapPad Lil's Loose Tooth. UK Version (Part 2.) 7 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trBuc9Ncyfs 3:27 AMV7 I've got no strings. (MrTed1998 Version.) 34 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRKOxmNtNfE 27:12 Bootleg Lego Disney Princess mini doll figure sets from SY review. With a My Little Pony minifigure. 11 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbyMP9QWIWQ 14:58 A Look at my favourite part on A Tad Too Much on LeapPad. 9 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dt737-ofyjk 11:56 LeapFrog LeapPad Lil's Loose Tooth. UK Version. (Part 3.) 8 views1 day ago Category:MrTed1998 Category:YouTube